


Gaps

by Knightfalling_for_you



Series: Movie Nights [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Also it's Amay's point of view this time, Also my vote for the ship name is mixen, F/M, Movie Nights, Not that I'm too picky as long as the poll decides it once and for all, Rocky - Freeform, ask and ye shall recieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfalling_for_you/pseuds/Knightfalling_for_you
Summary: "Sure, I like her.""What's the attraction?""I dunno... she fills gaps.""What's 'gaps?'""I dunno, she's got gaps, I got gaps, together we fill gaps."-Rocky, 1976





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next time they get together to watch a movie, it’s Mick’s idea. He picks _Rocky_ , a movie about an underdog boxer. He says it’s the greatest sports film of all time and she needs to see it. So Amaya says yes.

Unfortunately, the drinking game is a no-go. Apparently even the Waverider runs out of booze eventually (funny that Rip would have a private collection of discontinued cereals, but no private wine cellar or bar. What a nutcase). So this time Mick grabs a bag of golden kernels and a pot and makes popcorn over the stove. Amaya listens as it begins to cook, the kernels sounding like rapid gunfire as they explode into white balls of fluff. Then Mick turns off the stove and dumps the kernels into a bowl, mixing in melted butter and salt. Amaya smiles at the warm aroma fills the air.

“You didn’t burn any. That’s got to be a miracle,” she jokes as the carry the bowl back to his room.

“Years of practice. The microwavable stuff is garbage,” he mutters. Amaya can’t help but roll her eyes at that. She’s seen Mick shove just about anything into his mouth, from raw eggs (a dare from Ray) to expired Twinkies, but apparently he draws the line at microwaveable popcorn. 

She has to admit, though, as the movie starts, that Mick did a good job of cooking it over the stove. She tosses a few kernels in her mouth, savoring their salty flavor. Mick grins and shoves a handful into his jaws. It makes him look a greedy, puffed up chipmunk (albeit one with a five o’clock shadow).

As the popcorn supply dwindles down, Amaya focuses on the movie. To be honest, she’s not really sold on it. The dialogue’s a little clunky, the characters fall a little flat, and the scenes between Rocky and Adrian are a little more awkward and disjointed then romantic. Then, of course, there’s the fact that the big boxing match itself only lasts about ten minutes out of the whole movie. And even when it’s all said and done, Rocky doesn’t even win. What’s that all about?

But there is one thing about the movie that interests Amaya. It’s not the fight scenes or the training. It’s not even Rocky’s love of animals (although she will admit it’s a bit endearing). It’s Rocky himself.

Before his match with Creed, Rocky is the guy that no one cares about, the guy no one’s ever heard of. And the people he knows write him off as a just a piece of dumb muscle, a second-rate fighter. They call him a meatbag, a loser.

But he’s more than that. He’s the guy who picks a girl up off the street and gives her good advice, even if she’s not willing to listen. He’s the guy who thinks with his head, like when he explains to Gazzo that he didn’t break a debtor’s thumb because if he gets injured and laid off, he won’t be able to get the rest of the cash. And he’s also a guy that thinks with his heart, even if not everyone sees it.

He’s not perfect, by any stretch. He’s loud and brash, and doesn’t always know how to act around people. But he’s not just another dumb boxer or an arrogant showman like Creed. He’s a guy with skills who never took a shot at the big time because no one ever thought he could make it, and no one ever helped him try, until the big fight came along.

Amaya’s pretty sure that Mick doesn’t like the movie because of the fight scenes or the funny moments. He likes it because he identifies with Rocky. Yeah, they’re not identical. Mick’s not a down-on-his-luck boxer, and Rocky’s not a time-traveling criminal/arsonist. 

But Amaya sees the way the crew talks about Mick, the way they perceive him. And she’s not entirely innocent of it either. When she first met this trainwreck of a team, she was convinced that he was the worst of them, just a dumb criminal who’d never amount to anything. Turns out he was more than capable of proving her wrong. But she's not sure if anyone else noticed. Amaya hears them making jokes about him, saying things about his intelligence or stability when he's right there, in front of them. And she's not sure whether they're joking or not, or if that even makes a difference.

When the movie’s over, she asks if it has any sequels, like _Die Hard_  did. 

“Yeah,” he says, with a grin. “Six of ‘em.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she groans. “Seven movies in the same series? That’s ridiculous.”

“That’s nothing, compared to _The Fast and the Furious._ Or those wizard movies.”

“Hey, Mick?” Amaya says, looking him in the eye. “You . . . you know something?”

He blinks, shifting in his seat a little. “What?”

“You’re my friend. I like you. And I enjoy hanging out with you.” Then she leans in close to his ear, a smile on her face. Mick freezes, stock still. She’s so close she could practically touch the hair standing up on the back of his neck. She leans even closer, her breath warm on his skin, and whispers: “But there’s no way I’m sitting through eleven more hours of Rocky running up and down stairs.”

Then she stands up, a smirk still stuck on her face, and saunters out of the room, not even bothering to see Mick’s reaction. She wonders, though, what it’ll take for him to make a move. Sure, in a lot of ways he’s like Rocky, but when it comes to this sort of thing, he’s just as shy as Adrian.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Indiana Jones.


End file.
